Redeeming Love
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: 1 of 3 entries for Witty Athena's Contest. During a heart wrecking breakup two years ago on Valentine's Day, Aldona Cyrus swore that she was not going to fall in love again. She despised love after that devastating moment, but is there a certain somebody to prove her wrong. How is Aldona going to react to this exact. Read and find out. Couple: ShinobuXOC


_"You are breaking with me Celestyn?__"__ asked a fifteen year old blonde haired Polish girl._

_Celestyn said, __"__Yes Aldona because I realized that you are not the person worth falling in love with.__"_

_ A sixteen year old obsidian haired Polish boy known as Celestyn stared at his girlfriend__…__ Well actually ex-girlfriend in the older European teen__'__s perspective. Tears gradually appeared from the young teen__'__s jade colored eyes and her right hand formed slowly into a fist. Aldona began to trembling, which Celestyn ignored since he had nothing to do with her anymore. The sixteen year walked away as the blonde haired Polish teen yelled and screamed his name constantly. She begged him to return by her side, but he had simply ignored her and continued walking. As the snow fell on this freezing winter day in her home town of Radom, the young teen__'__s jade green eyes stared at the dusky gray skies nonchalantly. _

"_Przysi__ę__gam, nie zakocha__ć__ si__ę__ w innego cz__ł__owieka__,__"__ muttered fourteen year old Aldona under her breath._

* * *

Two years have passed since Aldona Cyrus; an eminent blader from the city of Radom has created a vow not to fall in love with another man. It was indeed a difficult task for the beautiful European teen, but she has been doing so far well with fulfilling her goal of not falling in love with any guys. The now seventeen year old blonde haired girl was walking down the streets of Bey Metal City. It has been approximately two months since Team Blazing Supernova's splendorous victory during the second World Championships. The ex-member of Team Brillante Flor walks around the streets of her new hometown and her luminous jade colored eyes stares at all the shops. The owners were putting up Valentine's Day a decoration, which gives the blonde haired beauty an unimpressed expression on her delicate face.

Valentine's Day was three weeks away and the Polish blader did not seem to have an interest of celebrating the holiday of love with anybody in particular. Aldona actually despises Valentine's Day since of a painful memory that occurred on that day two years ago. Tears slowly trickles from Aldona's eyes as she recalls the moment where her heart was shattered into millions of broken shards.

"Aldona, are you alright?" questions a masculine voice.

Aldona turns her head counterclockwise slightly and looks over and sees light green colored eyes staring directly at the seventeen year old girl. The Polish teen immediately recognizes him by his bushy beige tresses and tanned skin,

"Nothing is wrong with me Shinobu, so you can leave," retorts Aldona.

Shinobu states, "You were crying though."

"I told you before, there is nothing wrong with me,"

The now irritated Polish blader leaves the former member of Team Blazing Supernova behinds and immediately dries off the tears. She mutters a few curse words under her breath and places her hands inside her coat pocket and continues taking a stroll back to her apartment. Since after the World Championships, the light-haired blader has decided to live in Bey Metal City along with Garaitz and her older brother. Plus it was a great opportunity to work on her education along with her former team captain. As Aldona was about take out the keys out, a familiar lavender haired Spanaird opens the door to the apartment. Amber colored eyes comes across the albino skinned blader's redden eyes.

"Are you alright Aldona?" asks the lavender haired Spaniard.

The seventeen year scoffs and replies, "I am fine Garaitz."

The seventeen year old Spaniard teen known as Garaitz places her left hand over her former teammate's right shoulder. She states that they are going back inside the apartment immediately. The blonde haired from Radom sighs in defeat as she follows the mauve haired Hispanic to their apartment once again it. Aldona was not interested on her teammate trying to interfere with her personal business. It slightly offends the seventeen year old and walks into living room of the place where she, Garaitz, and her older brother Maximilian is staying at. Jade green colored eyes looks up and sees an older lavender haired Spaniard drinking a cup of hot chocolate on the couch. Honeydew colored eyes was peeled at the television, which means that he was not going to pay attention to her.

Garaitz states, "Let's go to my room Aldona."

"Alright if you say so," hesitantly responds Aldona.

The two roommates follow each other and walks into a room that was on the east corridor of the large size apartment. Upon walking into Garaitz's bedroom, Aldona walks towards the Spaniard's full size bed and starts sitting on it.

"Dona, I am starting to worry about you because something awkward has been going on since everybody has been talking about Valent-"

Aldona yells, "I hate when people talk about Valentine's Day in front of my face! That is all!"

"You do not like Valentine's Days?" wonders the seventeen year old Spaniard.

The Polish teenager retorts, "No Garaitz because I never liked the concept of falling in love before."

The blonde Hussar Wyvern wielder then remembers the sweet moments she had with her ex-boyfriend Celestyn. Despite the fact that she was not much of a romantic, she enjoyed the memories she has created with him, but it still makes the seventeen year old blader's heart cringe. It was difficult for her to fall in love again, so she made the vow that she would not to be enamored by another man.

* * *

_"I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met," said Celestyn._

_ Aldona stared at her boyfriend with her jade colored eyes and thought that it was some kind of hoax. She knew that the raven-tressed Polish fifteen year old never called her the most beautiful person ever. As she turned away, Celestyn placed his warm lips on the blonde haired European left cheek. Aldona's face shifted from it's typical albino skin tone to a burgundy red color. Her boyfriend chuckled as he saw how flushed the fifteen year old teenager was. _

_"You look even more beautiful when you blush Aldona," stated the older Polish teen._

_Aldona stammered, "T-T-Thank you for that lovely comment Celestyn."_

* * *

Garaitz questions, "Why are you so negative about Valentine's Day Aldona?"

"I really cannot explain this you Gara to be honest," replies Aldona.

The blonde haired blader stands up and abandons her number one confidant immediately. As she rushes out of the apartment, Maximilian glances over and watches Aldona leave immediately. Garaitz walks out from her bedroom and her older brother shifts eyes over at his younger sibling.

"What did yo-"

Garaitz retorts, "I did not do anything to her Maximilian, so mind your own damn business."

Back in the streets of Bey Metal City, Shinobu was strolling around the winter streets of this lovely Japanese city. The beige haired young man has been thinking about what has been going on lately with Aldona. It a bit tad unusual to see a bold and powerful blader like herself demonstrate tears. The now sixteen year old Shinobi Salamanda blader was curious about the blonde haired blader's reaction. What did he did to provoke her? As he pauses for a quick moment, the medium blonde haired Hussar Wyvern user was walking on the same side of the street as him. The older blader scuttles through the streets and her right shoulder makes a slight impact with Shinobu's left shoulder.

Aldona continues speed walking, Shinobu runs in the same direction and follows the irritated seventeen year old teen. Jade colored eyes shift to her right and sees the younger blader stalking her. She scoffs to herself and stops immediately.

"Stop following me Shinobu," says the older Polish blader.

Shinobu responds, "Not until you tell me why you have been acting awkward lately."

"No I am not going to say anything to you Shinobu because it is none of your business to know about my personal life," retorts Aldona.

The Salamanda wielder wonders, "But I am your friend though, right?"

The light-haired blader sighs in defeat and sits down in a nearby bench. Shinobu sits right next to her and takes a quick glance of the seventeen year old girl.

The blonde haired teen says, "If you want know why I have been acting like this, it is because of a pact that I made to myself on Valentine's Day two years ago."

"What is it the pact you made?" wonders Shinobu.

The older Polish blader replies, "_Przysi__ę__gam, nie zakocha__ć__ si__ę__ w innego cz__ł__owieka_, which means I swear not to fall in love with another man in Polish."

"Why would you do something like this to yourself?" asks the Salamanda blader.

Aldona says, "I forbid myself from falling in because is it worth getting my heart broken again."

She mentions to her friend about a former flame by the name of Celestyn. The Hussar Wyvern blader mentions about how generous and sweet he was during the start of the relationship. It was the first time the blonde haired teen was starting to warm up to a guy before for the first time. Aldona comments that she despises falling in love because believes that she is not suitable to be any young man's Cinderella.

"What happened between you and Celestyn?" questions the beige haired blader.

The Polish teen grits her teeth and retorts, "Celestyn and I broke up because he told me that he has another lover and that I was not worth falling in love with. I was left with a broken heart and this immense anger. This made me create the vow two years ago."

As the light haired teenager stands up, her expression changes drastically as she recalls what happened that specific Valentine's Day. She clenches on her teeth and reveals a razor-sharp incisor on the right side of Polish teen's mouth. There was a significant amount of rage channeling through the seventeen year old's body. Shinobu has never seen Wyvern blader this malevolent and infuriated before. The fact that Aldona was traumatized by her ex-boyfriend cruel remarks creates an apprehensive situation for the beige haired blader. The blonde-tressed European beauty was about leave until the tall and tan-skinned sixteen year old grabs onto her right wrist.

Aldona looks ups and yells, "Let me go Shinobu!"

"You are not leaving Aldona because I am not letting you do something blasphemous," responds Shinobu.

The seventeen year old blader says, "You do not understand what I am going through Shinobu It is impossible for me to be devoted to somebody if I despise devotion in the first place."

"You are acting insane Aldona! Never say something like this because you do not know if you are a person that is not worth falling in love with!" yells Shinbou, "do not criticize yourself for an act that is not your fault!"

The pale skinned European teen moves back as she takes into consideration in what Shinobu is saying. Was the vow she made two years in her hometown worth following? Suddenly a fast heartbeat was heard from Aldona's body, which makes the seventeen feel a bit astound. A warm and delightful feeling surrounds the cold blonde haired European teen's body as well. Her cheeks begins to turn to a deep cherry red color.

_"Could it be? Am I falling in love with Shinobu?" _ says Aldona in her thoughts.

Shinobu approaches the blushing Polish teen and wraps his arms around her waist. The cherry red blush that surrounds the seventeen year old's cheeks slowly fades away. Snow gently falls from the dull gray skies on this cold February day. The Shinobi Salamanda blader slowly places his lips on top of the blonde blader's lips. Aldona shuts her jade green colored eyes and kisses the tan skinned Japanese blader gently. As she pulls away from the light brown haired blader, a small smile on the European blader's face.

"Thank you Shinobu," whispers Aldona.

Shinobu responds, "It is not a problem Aldona and I promise that I am not going to be like your ex-boyfriend. I won't abandon you and I also vow to make you happy."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Aldona was sitting down on the park bench waiting for Shinobu to come. Today was Valentine's Day and the second anniversary of when Celestyn broke up with her. The medium blonde haired Polish blader looks over impatiently and wonders if he was going to come. She has been waiting for the Shinobi Salamanda blader for the last thirty minutes. Aldona never thought that men always take longer to get ready than women.

"Where are you Shinobu?" wonders Aldona.

She shuts her eyes for a brief moments and takes a deep breath. Somebody from behind touches her hands and places a bouquet of deep crimson and white roses in her hands. Aldona opens her eyes and a stunned expression appears of the seventeen year old blader's face.

"Do you like them Aldona?" asks a familiar voice.

The Polish teenager smiles and responds, "These are beautiful Shinobu and I love them actually."

"Happy Valentine's Day Aldona," says Shinobu as he sits down right next to his girlfriend.

Aldona leans her head on Shinobu's shoulder and says, "Thank you Shinobu and I feel extremely grateful for what you have done for me for the last three weeks. I never have felt so loving and compassionate before like when I was with Celestyn."

"I see and I glad to know you have changed your perspective on what is love," replies the Japanese brunette.

Aldona nods her head in agreement of course. The vow she made two years ago on Valentine's Day was nothing but an immature action from a breakup. Maybe what the blonde haired European blader did not understand is that there are more chances of falling in love. Abandoning and despising this particular powerful emotion was a mistake for the seventeen year old Polish blader since she was either acting judgmental or foolish to believe that she was never going to fall in love again. Aldona smiles and looks up at Shinobu.

Aldona says, "Thanks goodness that I am not following that idiotic vow. I realize that love is an emotion that does not easily leave a person's body."

"I agree with you Aldona and I vow to love you and protect you from anyone who tries to interfere with our relationship," whispers Shinobu before kissing Aldona.

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot and I thought that Aldona and Shinobu make a very interesting couple. What do you guys think about it. For now please read and review.**

**Additional Information**

**Celestyn is Aldona's first boyfriend before the events of Zero-G.**

**First Flashback was two years before Zero-G.**

**Second Flashback was four years before Zero-G.**


End file.
